The present invention relates to a portable radio communication device, and more particularly to a portable radio communication device and a removable cover therefor.
Removable covers, such as that disclosed in the Applicant's United Kingdom Patent Number 2, 324, 929, afford end-users of a mobile phone disclosed in the said patent application the facility to swap the front housing cover of the mobile phone with a different front cover housing selected by the users as they wish. In this way, the end-users are empowered and advantageously, without necessitating the use of a tool, to replace the housing cover if they wish to change the appearance of the mobile phone, or to substitute a broken or scratched housing cover. In both cases, the replacement may be made without having to employ the services of a skilled technician.